Kellyville metro station
}} Kellyville metro station is a new station on the Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Kellyville, and surrounding areas such as Kellyville Ridge, Beaumont Hills and Stanhope Gardens. The station is located near Samantha Riley Drive and Newbury Avenue at Kellyville. Kellyville is staffed from 10 minutes before the first metro service until 10 minutes after the last metro service everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop-details?q=10104006#/ History Kellyville, on Sydney's rural fringes, was not considered suitable for new suburban development until 1988, when then Planning Minister Bob Carr abandoned the state's long-standing policy of concentrating new development along existing rail corridors. Instead, the government green-lit development in the area on the proviso that a corridor be preserved for mass transit to be built in future. This corridor, which runs beside Old Windsor Road, was announced as the alignment for the North West T-way, a new bus rapid transit line 10 years later and construction began in 2004. Kellyville's three T-way stations – known as Riley, Burns and Balmoral – opened in March 2007, providing commuters with fast bus access from Kellyville to the Parramatta CBD. Commuters travelling to the Sydney CBD, however, needed to catch buses along the M2 Hills Motorway and congested Sydney Harbour Bridge. The Government's 1998 plan also envisaged a future rail line to the Hills District, but only as far as Castle Hill. Following dire warnings from the state's most senior rail bureaucratabout a looming capacity crunch on the rail system, a new "North West Rail Link" (NWRL) was proposed in 2005, featuring a station for Kellyville at the corner of Old Windsor and Burns roads – the site of the Burns T-way station, then under construction. A Burns Road Station remained government policy even when the NWRL was dumped in favour of the North West Metro proposal in 2008. The 2009 version of plan featured two stations, one at Burns Road, called Kellyville, and a second at Samantha Riley Drive. The Australian Labor Party was heavily defeated at the 2011 state election in part because of its tendency to announce, cancel and re-announce transport projects. The incoming Liberal/Nationals government, led by Barry O'Farrell, had put a promise to build the NWRL at the centre of their election platform. During consultation and detailed design, it was decided that Burns Road would be replaced with two stations: Bella Vista, on the edge of the giant Norwest Business Park, and Kellyville. Kellyville Station would be built on a new railway viaduct (dubbed the "skytrain") above the existing Riley T-way station. As part of the project's public–private partnership delivery model, a consortium was chosen to operate the stations and trains. To ensure that the stations were designed to be maintainable and with customer service in mind, the operator would also be responsible for designing and building the station buildings. (An Italian joint venture, Impregilo-Salini, was chosen to build the viaduct as part of a separate $340 million contract.) The successful "Operations, Trains and Stations" tenderer, NRT, includes MTR Corporation, which designed, built and operates the stations on the Mass Transit Railway in Hong Kong. Work on the new station began in June 2014. The North West Rail Link was rebranded Sydney Metro Northwest in 2015. Kellyville station officially opened on 26th May 2019. Like all other stations on the Metro North West Line, it is operated by Northwest Rapid Transit (NRT), who are also responsible for the design of the station. Features Kellyville Metro Station will include the following facilities: * 160 parking spaces at the northern commuter carpark on Derrobarry Street * 1360 parking spaces at the southern commuter carpark on Guragura Street * 55 bicycle storage spaces * 4 local taxi stands * 6 kiss-and-ride spaces * 2 local bus stops Configuration Kellyville Station is an elevated station, located on Sydney Metro Northwest's skytrain bridge that runs between Tallawong and Bella Vista stations. The platforms are elevated 13m above street level. Station access and entry is via Samantha Riley Drive, off Windsor Road and Newbury Avenue. Local access to buses is also nearby, on the T-Way route. Each of the 8 new Northwest stations on the Sydney Metro network has a colour code used on escalators, lifts and other structures. Kellyville’s colour is light yellow. | p1stop = Metro services to Chatswood | p1notes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p2anotes = }} Videos File:Sydney_Metro_White_Hart_Inn,_Kellyville Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:The Hills Shire